Fire Emblem: A Trainer's Fate
by pokecharmer007
Summary: It all started when a Pokemon Trainer stumbled upon a strange gateway in a cave. Now she has to fight with a princess to end a war between two kingdoms and stop the real mastermind behind the schemes. Pairings decided.
1. Chapter 1

_**Okay, you must be wondering why I deleted this story and uploaded it again. One: I don't like how I keep changing my mind which Pokémon I want in Lapis's team. Two: I actually liked my first edit of this story until I have to change it again.**_

 _ **So now, this will be my final re-edit of this story. It's a good thing I quite like the team I had in Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's: Bonds of Evolution.**_

 _ **Anyways, enjoy the chapter.**_

 _ **Re-Edit: I did it again because I actually wanted to have Pikachu as Lapis's starter.**_

* * *

 **~CHAPTER 1~**

"Hmm... What a bummer." A young trainer said as she looked out of the cave entrance she's in to the stormy sky above before turning to the yellow mouse perched on her right shoulder. "Seems to me the storm's not going to let up anytime soon. You alright, Chuchu?"

"Pika chu." The Pokémon nodded.

The young trainer nodded before looking back out again, "Still, this storm really came out of the blue, huh? A minute ago, it was bright and sunny. And I've already checked the weather forecast this morning. They didn't say anything about rain. If we hadn't found this cave, I bet we'll be soaked to the bones." She turned back to her companion. "Looks like we'll be camping in here then."

"Chu." Chuchu nodded before her head shot up and turned towards the deeper end of the cave. "Pi? Pika pi!"

The young trainer, after hearing the call, turned to her, "Chuchu? What is it, girl?" The Pokémon didn't reply as she jumped down from her perch and bolted inside the cave. "H-Hey! Wait up!"

The girl snatched up her satchel bag and chased after the electric mouse, albeit with obvious difficulty since she's in a cave so she has limited visibility. She's surprised she was able to see two feet in front of her. Finally, she caught up with the Pikachu who was staring in awe at something.

"Geez, Chuchu. What's gotten into you?" The girl said as she picked up the mouse before looking at the direction she's staring at; a large open space with strange cave paintings and glowing crystals decorating the walls. Smacked dab in the middle is a gate-like structure. "Did we stumble into a lost ruin or something?"

"Pi." The mouse tilted her head as her owner took a closer look at drawings which depicted dragon-like beings of all shapes and sizes surrounding what appear to be planet earth. Another showed the dragons waging war against each other. The last one showed two dragons, one white and the other black, facing each other with two people standing in front of them doing the same.

"Whoa... Even Granite Cave didn't have cave paintings like these..." The girl said as she looked at the last one after putting down Chuchu to have a better look. "This could be depicting the battle between the two princes in Eindoark Town but... These two-" Her hand glided over the dragons. "-don't look anything like Reshiram and Zekrom. Could they be two new Pokémon that had yet to be discovered?"

"Pika pi!" The girl turned to her Pikachu to find her by the strange gate-like structure. "Pika! Pika chu!"

"Alright, alright. I'm coming." The girl said as she ran over before inspecting the gate, going from one side to the other. "Hmm, it seems to be just a door. There's nothing connecting to it... I wonder if this is an entrance to somewhere. Try using Thunderbolt on it, Chuchu."

The Pikachu nodded before releasing a huge bolt of electricity at it but it didn't budge. "Not budging... Guess it doesn't run on electricity." She cupped her chin, thinking of another idea. But as she walked closer to the gate, she faintly heard something. "...A hymn? No, a song maybe?"

"Cha..." Chuchu seemed content as she stood beside her trainer listening to the faint melody.

"So this is what you heard." The girl said before closing her eyes to listen. "It's so beautiful... Yet it sounds so melancholic..." She started humming to the melody before singing along. "Sing with me a song of silence and blood. The rain falls, but can't wash away the mud. Within my ancient heart dwells madness and pride. Can no one hear my cry?"

"Cha..." Chuchu swayed to her trainer's voice while her tail swished from one side to another in a slow beat as the song.

"You are the ocean's gray waves, destined to seek... Life beyond the shore just out of reach. Yet the waters ever change, flowing like time. The path is yours to climb. You are the ocean's gray waves." At the end of the song, the gate glowed a bright blue, blinding both trainer and Pokémon. "Wha- What's going on?!"

"Pika pi!" Chuchu immediately jumped into her trainer's arms just as the gate opened, sucking them both in.

 **~XXXX~**

Meanwhile, in a village somewhere in Hoshido, a young village girl was tending to her crops when she saw a strange light coming from the forest behind her home.

"I wonder what that could be." Mozu muttered before running off to check. Since she's used to picking wild berries and mushrooms in the forest, she knows the area on the back of her hand. So it wasn't hard to find the source of the strange glow, though she wasn't prepared to find a strange yellow mouse creature worrying over a girl her age who's lying on the ground.

Mozu had never seen such a creature before; it looks like a yellow mouse with red cheeks and a lightning-bolt shaped tail with a V-shaped notch at the end of it, which looks like the top of a heart.

With the way it's fretting over the unconscious girl, Mozu deemed it non-dangerous so she tried getting closer. That's when her feet snapped a twig, and the creature turned to her in alert.

Mozu stopped moving as the creature growled and glared at her while electricity sparked around it as it stood protectively in front of the unconscious girl. Knowing it's only protecting the girl and thinking she's an enemy, she tried reasoning with it.

"It's okay. I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to help." She said.

The creature, sensing her sincerity, stopped growling and slowly moved away but kept a close distance. Mozu then hurriedly checked the girl to make sure she's still breathing before turning the body over. That's when she noticed the strange garments the girl is wearing.

A white sleeve-less collared top with a red ribbon tie, dark finger-less gloves, dark denim shorts with suspenders and dark hiking boots. A yellow satchel bag with light-yellow designs laid by her side. Her waist-long peach-coloured hair was in a half ponytail while pinned on the ribbon tie is a locket brooch with a round jewel embedded in the centre.

Mozu clearly had never seen such clothing before. Not even on the occasional Nohr troops that stormed by her village once in a while. As she was distracted by the girl's strange appearance, Chuchu took the initiative to wake her trainer.

"Pika chu!" By electrocuting her with Thunderbolt.

"Hey!" Mozu tried to stop the creature but was afraid to get attacked.

"YOW! OK, OK! I'm up! I'm up!" The girl cried out as she was shocked awake before glaring her deep-blue eyes at the innocent-looking Pikachu. "Couldn't you have done that in a gentler way?" The girl sighed as she shrugged over the after-shocks. "Geez, at least it's better than having an Iron Tail to the face."

"Pika pi!" Chuchu cried out as she hugged his trainer, happy to see her safe.

"Aw, I'm glad you're alright too." The girl returned the gesture with equal gusto.

Mozu, in the meanwhile, was dumbfounded. The fact that the girl in front of her had just been shocked senseless by the creature and seemed fine was incomprehensible to her. She had seen what lightning strikes could do to some unlucky people but to think this girl just shrugged it off like it's no big deal.

"Oh, and who are you?" Lapis asked after noticing the farm girl.

"H-How? How are you still alive?! I saw you being zapped a-and you seemed fine!" Mozu exclaimed.

"Oh, well." Lapis sheepishly said. "I got used to it. I'm Lapis, and this is Chuchu."

"Pika chu." Chuchu greeted.

"Well, I'm Mozu. And I lived in the village just outside this forest. I was investigating the strange light that appeared here when I found you and your... pet." The farm girl explained.

The girl was confused by the way she said 'pet' as if she had not seen a Pokémon yet but explained how she got into her situation. "...And I somehow ended up here."

Mozu, who had been attentively listening, nodded, "Then you must be a long ways from home. There ain't no caves around here, and the closest one is over three miles away."

Lapis scratched the back of her head, "Well, I don't mind travelling long distances but without an apparent direction, I won't know where to go. Oh, here I can show you the map. See if you can point it out to me." She then took out her map from her satchel and showed it the Mozu who took one look and was already confused. "What's wrong?"

"Sorry, but I don't know where this is. I've seen a map before when a local traveller came by the village to ask for directions but it didn't look like this." The farm girl confessed.

The girl paled before looking down at her map, "...Um, so where are we then?"

Mozu tilted her head in confusion, "We're in Hoshido, miss. Haven't you heard of it?"

"...No..." The girl shook her head before placing her map away. "And I'm starting to think I might be a much longer way from home."

* * *

 **Now for the locket brooch - the pin is in a shape of the Fire-Type** **Symbol while you can google search the pendant which is the Triskele locket pendant, the very first one. The Key Stone is where the moonstone is.**


	2. Chapter 2

**~CHAPTER 2~**

"Chuchu, use Iron Tail!" The Mouse Pokémon nodded before jumping into air, her tail glowing a metallic-gray before slicing and dicing the boulder that was blocking the way. "There, that should do it!" The trainer said before turning to the villagers. "The road's clear now, everyone!"

"Thank you kindly, Lapis." The village elder said as the villagers helped clear the rubble away. "It usually would take all of us a week or so to move that huge chunk of rock."

"It's no big deal. We're just happy to help, right Chuchu?" Lapis turned to her Pikachu who nodded. "Anyways, I better get back. I promised Mozu to help her with Shiki." The elder nodded and the trainer sprinted down the path to the village.

It has been over a month since that day when she stumbled upon this strange new land and met Mozu. After the revelation of her being in an entirely new world, Lapis had almost sunk into a panic attack when Mozu suggested that she follow her to the village where she lives so she could explain in detail. With no other choice, Lapis agreed. Long story short, the whole village was in an uproar when Mozu came back with Lapis and Chuchu in tow since they also saw the glowing light.

After Mozu assured everyone she is not a threat or an enemy, Lapis launched into a detailed story of how she got there and another detailed explanation of what Chuchu is. To say the least, the villagers were both in awe and fear of her. It had took both Mozu and Lapis two weeks to get the villagers to relax in Chuchu's presence alone before she slowly brought out her other team members, which didn't take long thankfully.

It had shocked her when she learnt that this land did not have Pokémon in it, and that everything is so... old. She could guess as old as the Village of Dragons back in Unova, which could explain why the villagers were so scared of Chuchu, since they had never seen a Pokémon before. But it didn't seem that way as there had been rumours going around the village way before she came to this land that strange animals had been sighted across Hoshido and maybe in Nohr.

She concluded Nohr is another country or kingdom, and that she had learned from Mozu that Hoshido and Nohr had been at each other's neck for centuries. She had sighed tirelessly at that; to her luck, she has to appear just when tensions between the two kingdoms are at its highest. It's almost as bad as being in between the fight of Groudon and Kyogre.

Right now, the villagers were living peacefully with her and her Pokémon since they had been helping out around the village like clearing landslides, preventing a flood, and even getting them through a drought.

"Hey, Mozu!" Lapis called out to the farm girl who is crouching in front of a fawn-like creature with a pink upper body that has a yellow patterned rim and a light-beige underbelly. Chuchu then walked over to the equine Pokémon and started to chat with it. "How's it going with Shiki?"

"Great, Shiki's leg muscles are developing quite well. Though, I'm still not good at commanding her in battle but I think I got the hang of it." Mozu said as she stood up. "Thank you again, Lapis, for teaching me. I hope it's not a bother."

Lapis shook her head, "Nonsense, it's nothing. I like teaching people. And besides, it should be me thanking you. If it weren't for you, I might be wandering around lost and afraid. Or worse, get attacked by those Faceless monsters I keep hearing about."

Mozu laughed at the mock-scared face the peachette pulled at the thought of facing a Faceless before the other girl joined in. Their laughter was cut short, however, when a large dragonfly-like creature came flying down, shouting "Gon! Gon! Fly gon!"

"Draco, what's wrong!" Lapis asked as she tried to calm the Mystic Pokémon down. She had never seen her Flygon acted so scared before unless... "Did you see something, boy?" The Flygon nodded. "Fly me up. I have to see what it is!" Not wasting time, Draco swooped up his trainer and flew over the area he had been scouting before pointing a claw down at something. "What is it?"

What she saw turned her blood cold; a large horde of Faceless is coming towards the village.

"Draco, full speed! We have to warn the village!" The Mystic Pokémon didn't have to be told twice as he zoomed across the sky in full speed.

 **~XXXX~**

Meanwhile, in another part, a small group of four people were traveling down another road. The seeming leader of the group is a young female with long straight black hair that has a butterfly hair clip pinned on the side and red eyes, wearing silver armour and a blue cape. Strapped to her side is the legendary Yato. Her name is Corrine, a princess who was born into the Hoshido Royal Family but was raised in Nohr. A few days ago, she had declared she won't fight for either side as she loved both families equally so she was branded a traitor by both kingdoms and had fled the lands.

Now with her butler, Jakob, her mentor, Gunter, and Azura, a princess who was in a similar situation as her, she's traveling to Fort Jinya to convince Hoshido to join in her quest to fight the true evil.

"Azura, how far is it to Fort Jinya?" Corrine asked the blue-haired songstress.

"It's not much further. It's just on the other side of that hill there." Azura pointed.

"But it'll be nightfall when we arrive." Jakob pointed out. "Wouldn't it be best to rest up in the Astral Realm tonight before continuing further?"

"I agree with Jakob, princess." Gunter spoke as he hastened his steed to keep in pace with hers while ignoring the smug look on the butler. "If we were to request an audience at night, they'll think we have set up an ambush or something."

Corrine nodded, "Alright, we'll rest once the sun sets but could we stop by a village instead? It's been a while since I had slept in an inn instead of my private chambers. Not that I'm complaining but I've been cooped up in the castle all this time, I hadn't had the time to relish in other stuff."

Gunter nodded with a smile, knowing full well of the princess's feeling. He should since he had been with her since she was five.

"Very well, there should be a village nearby. We can stop there to restock."

Corrine cheered a bit but was cut off when they saw a large group of villagers gathering ahead of them. "What's going on?"

The village elder, who noticed them, walked towards them, "A horde of Faceless, miss. They're coming towards our village so we were told to run as far away as possible until it's safe."

"Faceless?! Why would they come here?!" Corrine exclaimed.

"We don't know. To cause havoc, I bet." The village elder said and was about to add more when he was cut off by a woman. "Momo, what's wrong?"

"Have you seen Mozu and Lapis?! I can't find them anywhere!" The woman exclaimed.

The elder shook his head, "No, the last I've seen them was when they were evacuating the others..." That's when he realized that they could have stayed behind to give everyone time to run if the Faceless were to arrive. "No, they couldn't have..."

"Oh the gods! They can't take on the Faceless! Even if they have their Pokémon with them, they could get hurt or worse!" The woman then started crying. "Oh, my poor dears..."

Corrine, while confused when the woman said 'Pokémon', couldn't stand by when a village is in trouble, "Can you point out where your village is?"

"Corrine?" Azura called as the village elder gave her the directions.

"I'm saving those two. Even if it's too late, I could at least avenge them." With that, the princess rode towards the village with her group behind. The villagers gave a small prayer for their safe return.

When they arrived, the village was already in ruin. The houses were in shambles, the fields were ravaged, even the stables that house the livestock were destroyed. Corrine could see Faceless everywhere, crushing more houses to the ground while looking around aimlessly like a bunch of undead.

"How horrible." Azura whispered. "If the villagers weren't warned, they could all be..."

"I know, so it was a good thing whoever warned them beforehand had got everyone out of here." Corrine said as she got down from her horse and unsheathed her Yato. "Now we just need to find the two and bring these monsters down. To arms, everyone!"

 **~XXXX~**

In another part of the village, Mozu and Lapis were hiding in the forest while looking out for any Faceless. Mozu, who had found an abandoned naginata in one of the houses, gripped the weapon tightly in fear.

"It's a good thing we got everyone out of here. Those things are relentless." Lapis said.

"And they're tough. Not even Shiki's Double Kick did much to them, and she can break down rocks." Mozu said before turning to her. "How is Chuchu? She has been firing Thunderbolts at them for quite a while now."

"She's pretty much at her limit but she can still fight." Lapis turned to her exhausted Pikachu who nodded her consent. "Even still, we're clearly outnumbered." Lapis then scooted down when a Faceless turned to their direction before lumbering away. "...Mozu, I need you to go out and find help."

"Wait, what about you?! I can't leave you here with them!" Mozu argued.

"I'm not alone, remember? Don't worry, my team and I will buy you time." Lapis said with a grin as she reached for her Pokéballs. "I'm counting on you." With that, she and Chuchu quickly dashed out into the open, ignoring Mozu's calls, and threw out two Pokeballs. "Mana, Rose, come on out!"

The balls opened up to reveal blobs of light, revealing a huge purple centipede-like creature and a green bipedal creature. "Sco lipede!" "Rose rade!"

"Mana, Steamroller! Rose, Petal Blizzard! Chuchu, Thunderbolt!"

The Megapede Pokémon nodded and tucked herself into a large ball before spinning in high speed with the tips of her antennae glowing white, and charged towards the Faceless who could do nothing but get bulldozed by the giant centipede. Those that were lucky enough to avoid getting steamrolled were then either cut by Rose's petal storm or electrocuted by Chuchu's thunder. "Alright! Keep it up!"

Mozu, who stayed where she was with Shiki, watched as her friend bravely fought the Faceless head on. She had always admired the other girl's strength, how she would always find a solution to every dark hour, how she would help others without a purpose or a reward in return, how she could still smile even in such dire situations.

"Come on, Shiki!" Mozu called to her Deerling. "We can't let Lapis's efforts go to waste!"

"Deer!"

The two turned ran across the entire forest to reach the other side, only to run into another Faceless. Mozu screamed in fear while Shiki stood in front of her partner protectively before jumping into the air and delivering a strong kick down onto the Faceless's head, causing it to moan in pain.

"Nice Jump Kick, Shiki." Mozu praised before crying out again when the Faceless, mad as ever, raised its fist and was about to clobber the two when it was cleaved in half. "Huh?"

As the two pieces of the corpse dissipated into the wind, Mozu could see a young woman, maybe a year or two older than her, standing behind where the Faceless was before.

"Are you OK?" She asked. Mozu nodded. "That's a relief. Are you one of the villagers here?"

"Y-Yes, that's right. Did you come to save us?" Mozu asked before realizing something. "That's right! You have to help her!"

"Her? You mean the other villager?" The woman asked. "Where is she?"

"S-She's on the other side of this forest! She stayed behind to buy time so I could go find help! Please, you have to save her!" Mozu pleaded.

The woman nodded, "Alright, lead the way! Gunter, you go ahead with Mozu! Azura and Jakob, with me!" It was then Mozu noticed the other three companions before she escorted the group to where Lapis is fighting.

"Please be okay..." Mozu whispered. When they got to the other side, the farm girl found her friend who was commanding her Flygon to unleash another barrage of Dragon Pulses. "Lapis, I found help!"

The peachette turned when she heard her name and smiled at Mozu but didn't notice the Faceless behind her.

"Look out!" Corrine cried out as she was about to rush in but stopped when a giant centipede charged into the Faceless, stabbing its glowing green horns into its flesh before sending it flying into the air, which was then slammed back down by a scaly green tail-like energy

"Thanks for the save, Mana." Lapis said as she petted the Megapede Pokémon before turning to her dragon. "You too, Draco!"

"W-What are those... creatures?" Jakob said, not believing his eyes at the strange animals that are eradicating the Faceless. "Princess, could they be the rumoured strange animals we'd been hearing about?"

"I think so, Jakob. But for now, let's get rid of this Faceless." Corrine said as she readied her Yato before charging into battle with her butler and Great Knight in tow. Azura stood behind since she's not fighting material but could sing to raise morale. The naginata she's holding is to defend herself since unlike Corrine who had been honing her battle skills, Azura spent most of her time cooped in the castle singing so she doesn't know how to fight yet.

Which is why she immediately found herself cornered by four Faceless. She berated herself for straying too far from Corrine and the others when two of the Faceless were bulldozed by the giant centipede while the other two were electrocuted by the discharge of the yellow mouse who immediately shot out balls of electricity at the remaining Faceless from its tail. To think such a small creature could be so strong.

"Are you alright?" Azura turned to the girl wearing the strange clothing before nodding.

"I'm fine, thanks." She replied.

Lapis nodded before they followed the others to where the Boss, a much bigger Faceless, is standing in front of the house where the village elder lives. It beats its chest as it roared out a war cry before charging at them when they got close. Gunter blocked the charge with his shield, grunting at the force behind it while Corrine and Jakob came by with blades dancing in the air along with Draco who fired a light blue beam from his mouth. Mozu then commanded her equine Pokémon to do a Double Kick while Lapis ordered her Mouse Pokémon to do an Iron Tail.

With a pair of hooves and a steel tail slammed directly at its face (?), it stepped back in pain, allowing them to deal the finishing blow.

"Now, Mozu!" Lapis shouted as the farm girl dashed forward with her naginata ready.

"You reap what you sow!" She shouted before plunging her weapon into its chest, straight to its heart. The Faceless groaned before dissipating into nothing. Mozu sighed in relief before collapsing onto the ground in exhaustion. Lapis was already by her side, along with Shiki and her Pokémon. "That went well..."

Lapis smiled, "It sure did..."

 **~XXXX~**

After making sure that there were no other Faceless left, Lapis and Mozu ushered everyone back to the village. The villagers were thankful to them for risking their lives to save the village, though the girls did get an earful and a tearful yet bone-crushing hug from Mozu's mother. However, there lies another problem...

"So what are we going to do about this?" Lapis asked as she looked over the ruined village. "There's no way we can build everything back to the way it was. I don't even think we have the resources to build one stable."

"And the crops were devastated from the attack as well. How are we to survive the month?" Mozu added.

The village elder sighed, "We'll have to make do then. Harvest as much as we can, and pray for the gods' blessings."

Lapis and Mozu were unsure about that but what other choices do they have? It's not like building material and food are going to drop from the sky.

"Um, if it's okay with you..." Corrine spoke up. "I can help you with those."

The elder turned to her with a raised brow, "Oh, how?"

In just a second, a portal opened up from behind her, spilling all sorts of resources like wood, stone, bags of rice, daikon, and peaches. "We have plenty of resources to spare so use as much as you like."

To say the least, the villagers and Mozu were dumbfounded. The only one not is Lapis who had seen stranger things than that. "Why do I have a feeling parallel universe is a thing here?"

After saying much thank you to Corrine, the villagers then got to work. By nightfall, almost half of the village is rebuilt, thanks to the cooperation of both Pokémon and people. Now we see the villagers holding a festival-like party to thank their heroes, much to their embarrassment. While the villagers and Mozu party the night away, Corrine took the chance to ask Lapis about her strange pets.

"Oh, you mean my Pokémon?" The girl asked. She had just returned her team back to their Pokéballs, except Chuchu who laid herself on her lap while being petted.

"Is that what you called them?" Azura asked as they sat by the side away from the campfire where a dancing circle is held.

"It's what everyone called them back where I'm from." The peachette said. She then explained her situation from the storm to the cave to how she met Mozu.

"Wow, and that all happened in just a few seconds?" Corrine said. "Talk about life-changing."

"Tell me about it. To think, it all started because Chuchu heard that song." Lapis said.

"What song?" Jakob asked as he took a bite off an apple.

Lapis then nervously scratched her cheek, trying to remember the verses. "Um, I think it goes something like this." She then started humming the tune with her eyes closed so she didn't see the surprise in both Azura's and Corrine's eyes. Lost in the tune, she didn't realize she started singing. "You are the ocean's gray waves, destined to seek... Life beyond the shore just out of reach. Yet the waters ever change, flowing like time. The path is yours to climb. You are the ocean's gray waves."

She only snapped back to reality when she heard clapping, only to see when she opened her eyes everyone stopped whatever they were doing to listen to her singing. She blushed a deep-red in embarrassment.

"Oh Lapis dear, why didn't you tell us you have such a gorgeous voice?" One village woman praised.

"Yeah, if we had known, we could have nominated you the festival's singer." One man suggested.

"P-Please don't! I get stage fright easily!" Lapis stammered as she tried to avert the idea away. Corrine and Azura turned to the other, eyes conveying a silent message before they turned back to the trainer who was literally steaming in the head. "This is why I never sing in public..."

Azura giggled, "I think you have a lovely voice. I should know, I'm a songstress."

Lapis perked up, "Really? Wow, I've seen bards before but not a songstress."

"Her songs are quite something. They'll perk you back into action in no time." Corrine said. "Anyways, could you tell us more about... Pokémon?"

Lapis nodded and launched into another lengthy lecture of the basics of Pokémon, everything from the 18 types, abilities, battle capabilities, etc. She even showed them a National Pokédex that was an encyclopaedia for the different species she encountered, though she had to stop both Gunter and Jakob from cutting the device to pieces when it first spoke. To say the least, it was overwhelming for them. To think that there was a whole new different world than theirs that has creatures so mysterious yet fascinating at the same time.

"That's... a lot to take in." Corrine muttered, already feeling the sensation of her head about to explode. "And here I thought I had enough on my plate." Lapis nervously laughed. "So the villagers here all know of your world?"

The trainer nodded, "They have to since they wouldn't stop jumping at the sight of Chuchu when we first came here. To be honest, they took it quite well actually."

"Well, there had been rumours of strange creatures being sighted across the continent so it's a matter of time before the whole world knows of their existence." Gunter said.

"Which worries me..." Lapis whispered. 'If Pokémon are really here, then that means there's something wrong with the dimensions here and there. And when that happens...'

"Is something wrong?" Corrine asked.

Lapis shook her head, "No, it's nothing..." 'I shouldn't jump into conclusions yet.'

"Lapis!" Said girl turned to find Mozu and Shiki heading towards her with the village elder in tow.

"Hey, Mozu. Having fun?" She asked once the brunette sat down beside her with Shiki resting by her leg.

"Yep, it was a blast." The farm girl chirped. "Oh but the elder said that he wants to talk to Corrine and the others."

At that, the elder cleared his throat, "I just want to thank you again for saving our village. If it weren't for you, I fear the worst."

"There's no need to thank us. We just did what is right." The black-haired princess said.

The elder nodded, "If I may ask, where are you heading to next?"

"We're heading towards Fort Jinya." Azura said. "The destination after that is undecided but we have to keep moving, for reasons we can't say."

"Hmm... I see. Then if it's not too much, I have a small favour to ask of you." He then walked behind Lapis and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Would you bring dear Lapis along with you?" The request shocked them all, Lapis the most. "By traveling with you, I had hoped she could find a way to go back home."

"Elder..." Lapis whispered, touched by the old man's worry for her before turning to Corrine. "I-If it's alright with you... I would also like to travel and see the world. A-And I can help with any Pokémon-related stuff."

"Are you sure? Because we're in the middle of a war, and you'll have to shed blood." Corrine said in worry.

Lapis nodded with determination, "It's fine. I have my fair share of battles so I'll be fine."

Corrine was still hesitant, that is until Gunter spoke, "Princess, if I may, it's best we take her in. As she said, she's the only one who knows about Pokémon so if we were to encounter any, we'll need her help."

"As much as I hate to say this, he's right, milady." Jakob said. "It'll also be unwise to pass an opportunity to learn more about these fascinating creatures."

The Nohr Princess nodded before turning back to Lapis, "If you're sure, then we'll be glad to have you with us."

One would have thought that Lapis's head would split with how wide she's smiling, "I'll do my best!"

While all this was taking place, Mozu looked upset. She knows there'll be a day where Lapis will have to leave the village to find a way to go home but she didn't think it'll be this soon. She wanted to learn more from the other girl and she's her best friend.

"Mozu." Said girl turned to the elder. "I know how you feel but it's best we let her fly on her own. And we can't always rely on her forever."

"But..." Mozu trailed off. Shiki, sensing her human's sadness, nudged her leg. The farm girl looked down at her partner before turning to the group who were taken to their new companion.

The elder sighed as he saw the glint in her eyes, "It seems you've decided your course."

 **~XXXX~**

The next day sees the whole village gathering at the entrance where Corrine and the others getting on their horses with Lapis getting on Mana. Chuchu stayed out of her Pokéball since she preferred to be with her trainer, especially when they're in unknown territory.

"All set?" Corrine asked her, to which she nodded. "And are you sure it's alright for Mana to be out here?"

"Sure, she may not look like it but Mana is very timid. And she won't hurt anyone, unless they hurt me instead." Lapis said before turning to the villagers.

"We're gonna miss you, Lapis." Mozu's mother sniffed as she brought out a scarf-wrapped package. "Here, some food for the road."

"Thank you. And it's not like I'll be gone forever, I'll still come and visit." She said, trying hard to keep the tears at bay. "By the way, where's Mozu? I haven't seen since last night."

Speak of the devil, and he shall appear...

"Wait! Wait for me!" Came a cry. The crowd parted to reveal Mozu, with a worn-out satchel bag and her naginata, and Shiki. "I'm coming with you!"

"Mozu!" Her mother cried out but was stopped by the elder who shook his head.

"This whole time while you were here, I had been nothing but a burden to you. Always relying on you, always leaning on you for support. This time, I want to help you with your goal." Mozu said to Lapis. "And even if you say no, you should know by now that I'm as stubborn as a weed."

"Deer! Deer ling!"

Lapis stared at her for a while before turning to Corrine who couldn't help but shrug her shoulders, "It's your choice."

"...Well, I do need an assistant." Lapis said as she turned back to Mozu. "And it turns out, I have one here. Come on up, Mozu. We need to get moving."

The brunette grinned happily as she pulled herself up on Terra with Shiki standing beside Chuchu. "Yes, ma'am!"

"I bid you good luck to your journeys." The elder said.

"Thank you. We'll be off then." Corrine then led their small army down the path with the shouts of farewells from the villagers behind them.

Mozu and Lapis waved goodbye, "Thanks for everything!" "I'll be back soon!"

Once their far away enough, Lapis turned forward with a determined face. 'And so my journey begins once more.'

* * *

 **Lapis - Chuchu (Pikachu, Female), Draco (Flygon, Male), Mana (Scolipede, Female), Rose (Roserade, Female)**

 **Mozu – Shiki (Deerling, Female Spring Form)**


	3. Chapter 3

**~CHAPTER 3~**

"Whoa..." Lapis muttered as Mana walked through the portal. They're now standing on what looks like a castle grounds with high walls surrounding the area and a similar setting to Alto Mare with a large tree smacked dab in the middle. "I've seen crazier stuff before but this really takes the cake."

"Pika..."

After they had departed from Lapis's and Mozu's village, it took them another half a day to reach their destination but Gunter had suggested to rest from the long journey and prepare in case they needed to battle if the negotiation goes wrong, to which Lapis knows how well that's gonna go. So imagine the two girl's surprise when Corrine suddenly erected a portal that led straight here. Granted Lapis had gone through portals that led her to alternate dimensions, time-travel to the past and even visit people's dreams. But she had never been transported to an astral plane before.

"Will we be staying here for the night?" Mozu asked as they got down from Mana before Lapis returned her to her Pokéball. Chuchu and Shiki stayed by their trainers.

"That's right." Corrine nodded before pointing to a large pagoda-like Japanese castle to the left. "That's where you'll be staying. I have it constructed to suit the needs for the Hoshidan, if we managed to gain their alliance."

Lapis blinked, "Wait, construct? With what?"

The Nohr Princess then nervously scratched her cheek, not knowing how to explain this until a cat-sized blue fish/dragon-like creature floated up to them. "Lilith. Girls, this is Lilith, an astral Dragon living in this plane."

"Pleased to meet you." The two girls greeted.

"A pleasure. If I may, Lady Corrine, I can explain to them." The Astral Dragon said before turning to the two newcomers. "Here in the Astral Plane, we are protected by the First Dragons who have granted us permissions to use this plane for our use."

"So we can rest and be safe at the same time?" Mozu asked.

"That is correct. And because of that, their power flows freely here so Lady Corrine can use a special ability known as Dragon Vein." She then turned to the princess. "Lady Corrine, if you please."

Said woman nodded and walked a few feet away from them until she's standing on the other end of the grounds before placing a hand on the ground. Suddenly a symbol appeared over her before crashing to the ground where her hand is. A flash happened and when it died down, a large European castle appeared in front of her. Lapis, Mozu and their Pokémon were in awe and surprised at that.

"Oh Arceus... Does everyone have this ability?" Lapis asked.

Lilith shook her head, "Dragon Vein only can be used by those who are direct descendants of the First Dragons like the Royal Siblings. But even still, this plane is under Lady Corrine's rule so here, only she can use the Dragon Vein."

"Oh wow, so she really is the queen of the castle."

Corrine nervously laughed, "I wouldn't put it that way. Anyways, Gunter and Jakob are restocking our supplies so you can look around the place after you put your things down."

The girls nodded and headed for the pagoda/barracks. Corrine led them to their rooms which is a traditional Japanese bedroom; tatami mats, futons, a desk and a paper lantern (They each have their own room). It reminded Lapis of the time she slept over with the Kimono Girls back in Johto. After placing her bag down and letting Chuchu get comfortable in their new room, she took the time to lay down on the mats and reflect on the events that had unfolded.

A normal trek to Kiloude City went wrong when that storm appeared and trapped them in a cave which led her to the strange cave paintings and the gate...

"Wonder if we could go back home?" She muttered.

"Pika pi." She looked over to Chuchu who rubbed against her cheek. "Cha~"

She smiled before petting her Pikachu. "You're right. It'll work out." Sitting up, she stretched her arms out before standing. "Alright, let's go explore this place."

 **~XXXX~**

An hour later, we find Lapis and Chuchu by the water channels relaxing after touring the barrack. She may have underestimated the size of it; on the outside, it looks big but it was even bigger inside. They found more rooms than they could count, a large kitchen where Mozu was happily humming away, large medic room, a large library that houses many upon many upon many books, and a stable. Which Azura, who she had met just outside, explained that it's for the Hoshidan Army mounts like Pegasus for the Sky Knights and golden kites for the Kinshi Knights.

She had yet explored the European castle which she thinks it's for the Nohrian alliance but she'll wait on another day since she was so tired after walking around her own barracks.

"Tired?" She turned to find Corrine in her casual wear which consists of a simple blouse and tight leggings with no shoes, though she has her Yato with her.

"Just finished exploring the barracks." Lapis replied as the princess joined her. "It was so big on the outside but I didn't think it would be any bigger on the inside."

Corrine giggled, "I know, right? I got lost just looking for the training room."

"Seriously? But it seems Mozu likes it, especially the kitchen so you might want to stay clear away since she dominates it."

"Duly noted." The princess then turned to Chuchu who laid beside her trainer. "Speaking of which, can you tell me more about Pokémon?"

"Sure, what do you want to know about?"

"Well, for starters." She pointed to her Pokéballs. "I have noticed you kept zapping them back into that round thing. Is it their home?"

Lapis blinked before taking out an unused Pokéball in its small size, "This is a Pokéball. It's used to carry Pokémon for long periods of time without hurting the Pokémon. Or else, you'll be seeing trainers with their team out walking the streets. It'll be very chaotic, especially those who have much bigger Pokémon. And unless they don't like tight spaces, they don't mind being inside them." She then pointed to Chuchu who raised her head. "Chuchu's one of those who doesn't like to be in its Pokéball."

"I see. Then what about those attacks they can do? Like your Rose being able to fire energy balls? Or your Chuchu able to fire out electricity? Is that magic? Can all Pokémon do that?" Corrine asked.

"For the magic thing, we refer to them as 'types'. A Pokémon can either be of one or two types, each with their own strengths and weaknesses. There are 18 types in all: Normal, Fire, Water, Grass, Electric, Rock, Ground, Bug, Poison, Flying, Fighting, Ice, Psychic, Ghost, Dragon, Dark, Steel and Fairy." Lapis replied. "And yes, depending on their typing. But it also depends on their training as well." She then petted Chuchu. "Chuchu here can use Electric-Type moves, along with a Steel-Type move Iron Tail. Normally, a Pikachu wouldn't be able to learn it naturally but if you train one, it'll be able to use it."

"Wow."

"You can train Pokémon to use other types of moves to either cover their weaknesses or give them an advantage. Like for example, Rose is a Grass-Type so she's weak against a lot of Types but I trained her to be able to use all sorts of moves to cover those weaknesses." Lapis explained. "Pokémon trainers like myself should know this when Pokémon engage in battling, which is a popular sport from where I'm from."

"Wait, so you pit Pokémon to fight against each other? Doesn't that sound harsh?" Corrine asked in worry.

"I can understand your concern, and I won't lie; there are people who take it too far but Pokémon are incredibly intelligent. If you're not a competent enough trainer, they'll stop listening to you or worse, turn on you." Lapis said as she remembered a similar incident. "They don't mind battling anyway, even wild Pokémon do it. It's what they do to make themselves stronger but it's all about mutual trust if you're training one."

"I see. Do you engage in battles often? I've seen how natural you are when you commanded them."

Lapis nodded and took out a case from her bag. Opening the lid, it revealed eight badges inside. "There are multiple paths for a Pokémon trainer, one of which is to gather Gym badges in a region to participate in the Pokémon League. They are pretty much like arena tournaments where you battle other trainers who have earned eight badges of their own in elimination rounds. The last one standing is crowned Pokémon League Champion."

"That's so cool." Corrine's eyes were sparkling.

"Oh, speaking of which, I have yet to introduce my whole team." Lapis remembered.

"Wait, you have more with you?"

"Trainers can have lots of Pokémon under their ownership but are limited to carry around six." The peachtte stood up with her Pikachu and took out her Pokéballs. "Alright, team! Come on out!"

She called out as she threw them in the air and the balls opened up to reveal blobs of light, revealing Rose, Mana, Draco and two new Pokémon.

One is a large sea creature with flippers and a large shell on its back while the other is an orange dragon with a cream underside from the chest to the tip of its tail, which burns with a sizable flame, and two large wings with teal-coloured undersides. Around its long neck is a leather cord that has a marble pendant.

"Corrine, meet Rose..."

"Rose rade." Rose curtsied.

"Mana..."

"Sco." Mana bowed.

"Draco..."

"Fly gon!" chirped Draco.

"Ember..."

"Char." Ember roared.

"...And lastly, Umi."

"La pras." Umi waved her flipper in hello.

The princess stepped in front of the group and bowed politely to them. "A pleasure to meet all of you."

Lapis smiled before taking out her Pokédex and pointed them at her Pokémon for her to learn what they are. She had tried this with Shiki the other night and had seen how Corrine was fascinated by the information. Starting with Pikachu who had joined the team and making her way down.

 _ **Pikachu, the Mouse Pokémon. It can generate electric attacks from the electric pouches located in both of its cheeks.**_

 _ **Roserade, the Bouquet Pokémon. Roserade uses its sweet aroma to attract prey then strikes with thorny whips to defeat it.**_

 ** _Scolipede, the Megapede Pokémon. Scolipede catches its opponents with great speed and attacks using horns on its head. Scolipede is highly aggressive and will not give up until victorious._**

 _ **Flygon, the Mystic Pokémon. It's known as "The Desert Spirit" because of the song-like voice that emanates from the**_ _ **sandstorms**_ _ **it kicks up.**_

 _ **Charizard, the Flame Pokémon. When competing in intense battles, Charizard's flame becomes more intense as well.**_

 _ **Lapras, the Transport Pokemon. With its mild temperament, Lapras prefers to carry humans on its back, rather than engage in Pokémon battles. Because of this, it had been driven to the point of extinction.**_

"Oh dear, is that true?" Corrine asked as she approached Umi. "Oh, you poor thing..."

"It is, which is why the people of my world are painstakingly trying to increase their numbers. Slowly but it's getting there. Umi here was bred in a Lapras conservatory in Kalos, one of the regions in my world. And as you can see, she's as healthy as ever." Lapis said.

"I see." Corrine nodded before turning to her two dragon Pokémon. "Does your world has dragons? These two look like one."

"Well, Draco is considered a Dragon-Type Pokémon while Ember just looks more draconic. And we do have Dragon-Types in my world so I guess you can say we do." Lapis explained.

She then turned to her Pokémon team. "Which reminds me... Alright, team. Take the time to rest, okay? After that is training time!"

Her team chimed in agreement before they each separated to different parts of the grounds; Draco and Ember took to the skies and scouted the grounds. Rose went down to the orchard to take care of the fruits there. Umi dived into the channels and was having a great time swimming around. Mana wandered around the grounds while munching on tree leaves. Chuchu's the only one who stood by her trainer.

"Training?" Corrine asked.

"Yep, I'm not sure how much of a help we can be but it's best to use every opportunity to train up, just in case. Besides, I have to make sure my team doesn't get sloppy." Lapis replied.

"Can I stay and watch? I'm curious how a Pokémon trainer trains her Pokémon."

"Sure thing."

 **~XXXX~**

Mozu was happy, ecstatic even, after she got a look around the kitchen in the barracks. They even have ingredients that are outside of her own village. She can't wait to try all sorts of recipes.

"I also can't wait to try baking some of those Poke Puffs Lapis told me about." She said as she entered the grounds, only to find Corrine, Azura, Jakob and Gunter standing by the sides. "Is something the matter?"

"Oh Mozu." Azura called. "We're just watching Lapis train her Pokémon."

Mozu blinked. She hadn't seen Lapis train before, other than to help her with Shiki developing leg muscles, but that could be because she didn't want to accidentally burn down the village. The land her village is situated is quite small and there isn't enough space as most are taken up by crop fields and such so Lapis couldn't do any training without permanently damaging the property.

Looking to the field, she saw the whole team strewn about with a pair facing each other; Chuchu with Mana, Draco with Ember, and Rose with Umi.

"So what are they doing?" Mozu asked.

"Don't know." Corrine said.

"Mana, use Steamroller! Chuchu, you focus on dodging her attack! Try to use your size to your advantage!" Lapis commanded.

"Pika!" Chuchu nodded before dodging the rolling centipede by jumping to the side. This continued on as Chuchu used her speed to dodge the Megapede Pokémon.

Seeing the progress, Lapis turned to her Flygon and Charizard, "Alright, you two! Aerial Battle, go!"

At the command, her two dragons gained a fierce expression before tackling each other head-on. The Flame Pokémon started things off with a Fire Blast before Draco counterattacked with a Boomburst. Then they clashed Dragon Claws and Tails. The battle went on as Lapis watched with a smile. It's been a while since she let those two spar with each other.

Lapis then turned to her last pair, "Rose, your job is to find ways to counterattack Ice moves. You may be fast and agile but that can only help you in a limited amount of time. Umi, your job is to practice hitting a fast-moving target like Rose. Your bulk and size gives you the advantage to tank a lot of damage and you can dish out a lot of damage but it won't matter if you can't move or hit fast."

"La!" Umi nodded before firing an icy beam of light-blue at Rose who countered with Energy Balls before dodging a Water Pulse.

"Wow, I didn't think it would be this intense." Azura said. "But isn't Lapis pushing them a bit too hard?"

"No, this is how she trains, I think." Mozu said. "She did it the same with Shiki. See, I first met Shiki just two months ago, three weeks after Lapis first came to our world, I was out foraging for berries when I came across her." Mozu recalled as she petted the Deerling. "Shiki was so weak and malnourished back then that I didn't question what she was and brought her back to the village. I had Lapis looked at her since I thought she could be a Pokémon. That's when Lapis made a shocking discovery of Shiki's muscles being very weak, something unseen on Deerling."

"Why is that?" Jakob asked.

"Lapis said that Deerling are able to walk once they are born with the help from its parents. Then they're trained to run and jump from them as they have to adapt to different environments. She said that Shiki could have been abandoned by her herd or left to fend for herself, which could explain her being so weak." Mozu said. "Who knows how long she had gone without food."

"Abandoned?" Corrine cried out.

"Princess, while Pokémon are intelligent, they still have animalistic instincts so it's not uncommon for that sort of thing to happen. Especially when it comes to survival." Gunter said, a hard glint flashed in his eyes.

"That's why Lapis proposed to train Shiki so she could stand a chance to survive in the wilderness." Mozu then turned to look at the trainer who was keeping eagle eyes on her team. "It started with getting her the nourishment she needs, then teaching to stand on her own legs, then walking, trotting and then finally running. It took a while but after some encouragement from Mana, she became healthy again."

"Mana? But aren't they of different species?" Corrine asked.

"Yes, they are. But Lapis said when Mana was young, she was abandoned by her own kind so she knows how Shiki felt. That's why she supported Shiki during her rehabilitation."

"Oh wow, that's so nice."

"Actually, I can relate to Shiki to a small extent since I'm very meek myself but after watching Shiki trying her best, it made me want to try my best. The whole time, I kept relying on Lapis for help but I wanted to help Shiki as well so I accompanied her on her morning runs. It could be one of those times that we pretty much bonded so well that she became my partner." Mozu looked down at the Deerling.

"Deer ling!"

Corrine smiled at the bond between Mozu and Shiki, and wondered if the people of her world and Pokémon could have such strong bonds as well.

"Char!" The cry snapped her out of her thoughts as they turned to see Ember getting hit by Draco's Dragon tail and was falling out of the sky.

Lapis was about to call it off when Ember recovered and flying towards Draco, her entire body covered in orange-red fire before slamming onto the Flygon. The resulting dust cloud cleared and it showed Draco staggering in pain while Ember panted in exhaustion.

"Alright, that's enough!" Lapis called out. The dragons then descended to the ground as she rushed to their side. "Both of you were great. Especially you, Ember. You managed to learn Flare Blitz." Then her face turned stern. "But next time, please show some restraint."

"Char." Ember blushed in embarrassment as Lapis helped Draco to his feet since he's still staggering. "Char. Zard char."

"Fly..." Draco barked back before nuzzling her head.

"I'm just glad the both of you are okay." Lapis said as she applied two Super Potions on their wounds while using a Burn Heal on Draco. "There. Nice and new."

"What did she use?" Corrine asked.

"I think it's a Burn Heal. Back in her world, the people there invented several medicines to heal Pokémon since human medicine don't work on them." Mozu replied.

"Alright! Time's up!" Lapis shouted. "Good work, everyone!"

Her Pokémon called out their respective cries as they relaxed their tense muscles from the training.

"Wow, it's almost like training an army." Azura said.

"It's more than that, Lady Azura. If possible, Lapis's Pokémon team could take on any army if they wanted to." Gunter said. "And to think there are many more like her in her own world..."

"Then I'm glad she's on our side." The Nohr Princess said. "I don't want to think if she had been an enemy..."

* * *

 **Lapis - Chuchu (Pikachu, Female), Rose (Roserade, Female), Mana (Scolipede, Female), Ember (Charizard, Female), Draco (Flygon, Male), Umi (Lapras, Female)**


End file.
